Ghostbuster of the Year
In Ghostbuster of the Year, Charles Foster Hearse III, millionaire publisher of Spooks Illustrated, challenges the Ghostbusters to a friendly copetition to find out which of them deserves to be on the cover of the next issue as "Ghost Hunter of the Year."Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 19. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Bus Ghost Director of New York Port Authority Barbara Mentee Charles Foster Hearse III Charles Foster Hearse Janine Melnitz Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-1 Spooks Illustrated Rasputin's Spiritual Exercises Rottweiler on Olfactory Manifestations Items Rosebud Locations George Washington Bridge Bus Station Slime Life Building Hearse Castle Firehouse Plot The Ghostbusters ran from a Bus Driver Ghost driving a May bus at the George Washington Bridge Bus Station. They dodged the bus and watched it fly off onto the surface street below. The ghost flew into the bus station. The guys followed the P.K.E. Meter and found the ghost gorging on sweets in the cafeteria. Winston opened fire but missed and the ghost flew off into a restroom then to Gate 13. Peter used his powers of deduction to pinpoint the ghost was hiding in another bus. Ray headed to the front, Egon watched the rear, Winston observed the emergency exit, and Peter boarded the bus. After Peter opened fire and reduced the bus to shambles, the ghost surrendered. Soon enough, the Ghostbusters emerged from the station with a full Ghost Trap. Reporters flocked to them and the Director of the New York Port Authority congratulated them. The Director was upstaged by a woman named Barbara Mentee, Special Executive Assistant to Charles Foster Hearse III. Ray and Egon perked up to the name and recognized him as the man who publishes Spooks Illustrated, Boosweek, and Popular Phantasmics. Mentee revealed she was in charge of selecting the year's Ghost Hunter of the Year. The Ghostbusters went with Mentee in her limousine to the Slime Life Building. They met Charles Foster Hearse III in the building's penthouse. Together, Hearse and Mentee explained Charles Foster Hearse the First created a publishing empire based on his love of the supernatural. His ghost now haunted his mansion, Hearse Castle. They revealed whoever caught the ghost by sunrise would win the Ghost Hunter of the Year award. Winston reminded everyone they were a team but he was overruled. Barbara Mentee dropped the Ghostbusters off at Hearse Castle, a rather stunning site. Part of the grounds is filled to the brim with artificial snow and a cathedral was brought over from a European trip. As the guys fawned, Mentee mentioned how Hearse liked snow. The guys entered the castle by the servant's entrance. Winston tried once more to get the others to reconsider taking on the challenge but they walked off to find the ghost. When Winston was all alone, the ghost manifested, said "Rosebud," and chased after him. Egon studied plants in a dome-like greenhouse but was grabbed by several vines. Hearse manifested and Egon opened fire. He missed and the dome was leveled. Ray perused books in the library but Hearse appeared. Ray opened fire, as well, but was buried in several dozen books then got a paper cut. Peter looked at Hearse's animal trophies in the recreation room until Hearse appeared on the billiard table. Peter fired but Hearse formed and possessed a billiard construct. It chased after Peter but broke apart when it ran into a set of double doors. The lightning outside caused a temporary blackout and the three Ghostbusters fired blindly at each other. Peter and Egon were safe but not Ray. As they conferred in the basement, Peter wondered about Winston. Sure enough, they heard Winston in another room. They rushed off and saw him buried in junk. As they sifted through the pile, Winston walked up behind them and caught a red sled with "Rosebud" stenciled on it. Hearse's ghost appeared once more but they fired on him again. Hearse retaliated by possessing a nearby Egyptian statue. The guys ran for the exit and Hearse pursued them. Now outside in the snow, Winston rode the sled and the others hopped on. Hearse formed a snowball and followed them. They eventually fell off the sled and Hearse landed on it. It turned out Hearse wanted to ride his sled one last time before he peacefully dispersed. Ms. Mentee arrived and asked who caught the ghost. Without any hesitation, the guys all pointed at each other in unison. Some time later, at the Firehouse, Winston dropped off the Ghost Hunter of the Year edition and admonished the others for pursuing the award. However, when Peter noticed they spelled Winston's name wrong, Winston took the issue and walked off. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on September 17, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1986). *Peter asks about the Mayor after the Bus Ghost is busted.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:58-04:59). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "So, where's the Mayor?" *According to the The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, Barbara Mentee was voiced by Anne Curry.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 19. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Boosweek is a play on Newsweek and Popular Phantasmics, on Popular Mechanics. *Winston mentions Peter's mother.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:07-06:08). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says to Peter: "Why don't you call your mother?" *Peter compares the hallways of the Slime Life Building to the Wizard of Oz.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:02-08:04). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter mentions Huey Lewis, an American performing artist.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:58-04:59). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray reveals he read Spooks Illustrated when he was a child.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:05-8:08). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I used to read Spooks Illustrated when I was a kid." *Peter jokes about the Swimsuit Issue, in reference to Sports Illustrated's annual issue. *Egon always wanted to be on the cover of a Spooks Illustrated issue.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:11-8:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I used to dream about being on the cover." *As the Ghostbusters and Mentee pass through the Hearse Castle gatehouse, Peter references King Kong.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:48-08:50). Time Life Entertainment. *Hearse Castle and San Simoleon are a play on Hearst Castle in Sam Simoeon, California. *Rosebud is a reference to both the last words of the Newspaper Magnate Charles Foster Kane and the name of his Sleigh from the 1941 movie Citizen Kane by Orson Wells. *Ray learned about Hearse's collection of books on the supernatural after watching an episode of "Haunts of the Rich and Famous," a play on "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" television show.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:16-10:20). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I've wanted to look at this library ever since I saw it on "Haunts of the Rich & Famous"." *Hearse's red sled reminded Winston of one he had when he was a child.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:01-17:03). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I used to have a sled like this when I was a kid." *Slimer doesn't appear in this episode and Janine only makes a cameo at the end with no lines of dialog. *The final rank's title in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Multiplayer Mode is called Ghostbuster of the Year. *Janine appears in the episode, but with no lines of dialog. Animation Errors *When Peter says, "Of the swimsuit issue?!" He is using Ray's voice. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps GhostbusterOfTheYear01.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear02.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear03.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear04.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear05.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear06.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear07.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear08.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear25.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear09.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear10.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear11.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear12.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear13.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear26.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear14.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear15.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear16.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear27.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear28.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear17.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear18.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear19.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear20.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear21.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear22.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear23.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear24.jpg Collages and Edits BridgeBusStationinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BusDriverGhostinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBvsBusDriverGhostinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RayandEgoninGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BusDestroyedinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BarbaraMenteeinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimeLifeBuildinginGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HearseCastleinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BilliardsConstructinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterandEgoninGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PossessedEgyptianStatueinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HearseCastleinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpooksIllustrated1i.jpg|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5menusc07.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 5 Category:RGB Episode